Skyrim: The Tale Of A Warrior: POSTPONED!
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Fury, the protector of Skyrim, is pulled to the Dawnguard when his home, Whiterun, is attacked by Vampires, when he is united with a vampire lord's daughter, Serana, he ends up in the middle of a war between the Dawnguard and the vampires, Skyrim's fate relies upon him, he must fight to defend his friends, home and loved one, and choices will be made. Raised to M for any gore later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey FanFiction/Skyrim lovers and fans, so this is the first Skyrim fanfic story I've ever made, I hope it ends up being good, but anyway, basically, it's gonna revolve around my OC Dragonborn and Serana from the Dawnguard DLC, which is my favorite of the DLCs'. And in the future, it's possibly going to evolve into a romance between the two. And the armor my OC Dragonborn's going to be wearing isn't from the game, but it's a mod I downloaded back then when I played PC Skyrim, it's called the Silver Dragon Armor, just look it up and you'll get a good picture, don't hate because I loved that armor and it's original. But anyway, let's get into the story because I know you guys are tired of listening to me. Please review and let me know what you thing. Disclaimer, I own nothing except my OC, rights go to Bethesda.**

* * *

The harsh breeze of the bitter tundra, known as Skyrim blew over the snow bound land. It had been long since the Dragons' returned, led by Alduin, the world eater, and that word that the Dragonborn, the Dovakiin, had finally appeared after so long, to face Alduin. He had delved deep down into the darkness and had retrieved an Elder Scroll, and faced down his winged foe, with the help of his closest allies of the Companions, Aela, Vilkas and Farkas, and his Housecarl from Whiterun, Lydia. Together, they and Parthurnax cast out the black winged beast, and drove him away, far to the seclusion of the mountains, so he could heal, and prepare to enter Sovngarde to regain his strength, but it would take almost a year for the portal to be ready.

A bloody civil war ravaged across Skyrim, between the Legion of Cyrodill, led by General Tullius, and the Stormcloak Rebellion, led by Ulfric Stormcloak. But the Dragonborn was stuck in the middle of it now, he had made a small life for himself in Whiterun, and loved the city dearly, and knew that it was on the verge of being attacked. He wouldn't align with either side because he saw the good and bad in both. The Legion had a point that Ulfric Stormcloak was out of line for challenging King Torygg, and using the voice for tearing him apart, but the Imperial Legion was the puppet of the cruel Aldmeri Dominion, the Thalmor, which thought itself the ruler of creation.

The Stormcloaks however, were right that the Nords had lived long before the Imperials ever came to Skyrim and had no place there, and fought for the freedom and liberation of their homeland, but even corruption lived among their cause in secrecy. The Dragonborn had denied both sides' requests to join their causes.

Now a new threat had arisen, and since Alduin and the dragon menace had quieted down, that drew the Dovakiin's gaze...Vampires. The first day he found out about the vampire attacks, was in his own home city of Whiterun.

The Dragonborn had been led from the inn by Aela about a raid at the gate. He sprinted as fast as he could under his heavy, black plated armor, his long, tall horned helmet in hand, and his heavy dragon bone greatsword sheathed on his back. When they finally arrived at the gate, the guards had formed a defensive line against the attackers, but the Dragonborn was surprised when he saw a large, hulking, Gargoyle break through the line, and following it were snarling vampires, their eyes as red as fire, and were dressed in clothes he had never seen.

He placed his helmet firmly on his raven black haired head, the eye holes lit up crimson, and he drew his sword. With a battle cry, he charged at the gargoyle, and before the creature could react, he drove his large sword through it's chest, causing it to fall silent. He grabbed the first vampire by the head, and threw it into the nearest wall, kicked the one that was charging at him back, and slammed his sword through the vampire at his left flank's gut, the vampire hissed as the flame enchanted blade destroyed it from the inside.

He heard the one he had thrown into the wall coming back, drew a large, curved dagger, looked at the approaching blood sucker, and threw the knife directly between the creature's eyes. He looked at the last vampire, who was still lying on the ground, and marched over to it. He grabbed the former man by his throat, and lifted it off the ground.

"Okay monster, I want answers, why did you attack?" the Dragonborn was a large, and very muscular Nord man, who fit the warrior path perfectly.

"I won't answer to a lowlife such as you!" the vampire hissed, the grip around his neck tightening.

"My patience is limited bloodsucker! Tell me what I want to know or I will tear you limb from limb, and believe me, I'm not above killing anyone who attacks my home city." the Dragonborn growled.

"You know nothing...your world, everything you know, will become everlasting darkness." the vampire smirked evilly, bringing slight fear to the Nord's mood.

The vampire fell silent when a steel tipped arrow went through it's undead skull. He dropped the corpse to see Aela with her bow drawn. "Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"Fury, there was nothing more he was going to tell us from what little he had already, it was no use in letting him live." she defended.

"I know this...but I feel that this was more than just a simple raid, vampires haven't been bold enough to attack one of the cities, especially a hold capitol…no...someone's planning something big, and I'm gonna find out who." he lifted his helmet off of his head, revealing his raven black hair that went down to his shoulders, his mustache and beard that trailed around his lips and chin, and his glowing green eyes, which was an effect of him being a werewolf for so long.

"What do you plan to do?" the companion asked.

"I'm not sure yet...alright, Aela, I need you to stop by Breezhome, tell Lydia that I'm going away for a while." she nodded and headed toward his abode while he left for the carriage.

"Ah, Mr. Fury Sir, climbing on board for a ride?" the driver asked.

"Indeed I am." Galahad climbed into the passenger area and tossed a pouch of coins to the driver.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Riften." the Dragon blooded man answered.

 **(The Rift, one day later)**

The foggy city of Riften wasn't actually where Fury had wanted to go, but it was as close as he needed to be, for where he was going resided in the Rift, but secretly...Fort Dawnguard. He had received news of it from an Orc who was recruiting people for the band of Vampire hunters in Whiterun, but Galahad had seen it as a pointless cause, until the recent Vampire attack.

It took him hours to reach, but finally he found the secret mountain pass, that led him directly to the huge, and greatly fortified castle. From the outside, it looked nearly abandoned, there was one guard, equipped with heavy buckled armor and a crossbow slung over her back, and a one handed axe at her waist, who surprisingly didn't demand he explain himself, she just acted as if he wasn't there.

"Hmph, no wonder they're suddenly recruiting." he mused to himself.

The large wooden gates stood still, there was another guard standing at it, but his armor was heavier than the woman who was standing on guard's armor, with another shoulder pauldron on his left shoulder, and had the same axe and crossbow, but as an addition, he carried a shield, engraved with the Dawnguard emblem.

"Ah, another warrior here to join the guard?" the soldier asked.

"Yes, are you the leader?" Fury asked, but his question made the soldier laugh.

"Not even close, I'm just another soldier, Isran, he's our leader, just head on inside and he'll get you sorted." the soldier pushed the large doors open, revealing the old, cobweb filled fortress.

In the large, rounded center, was a man in similarly buckled armor, he had dark skin, a very stoic looking Redguard, he had a dark scraggly beard and very bushy eyebrows, and had bright golden eyes. Hoisted on his back was a large war hammer, but designed very differently from most he'd ever seen. There was another man there, but he was dressed in heavy robes, and had plated gauntlets and boots, and had an amulet of Stendarr around his neck, giving away that he was a vigilant of Stendarr, a group who had repeatedly threatened Fury for being a werewolf, but not just any kind of werewolf, but he had developed his beast form into a wolf much quicker and stronger than most werewolves, making him an ideal target.

"I warned you vigilants where your 'investigations' would lead you, and look what happened, and I personally remember Keeper Carcette saying that Dawnguard is a shambling ruin, not worth the manpower to repair, so why should I offer you shelter and help NOW?" Isran growled at the vigilant.

"Isran, Carcette is dead, and what do you want me to say Isran? That you told us so?! Now that my allies are dead and our home is burnt to the ground, to prove you were right, and we were wrong?!" the man shot back.

"I...I didn't mean it that way, but you should have come to us about it, we could have investigated it and none of this would've happened...and I am sorry to hear about your loss." he stopped when his eyes fell upon the black plated, armored Nord that had entered recently.

"Hold that thought Tolan." he gave the Nord his attention.

"So, you're here...and to do what?" he asked Fury, who was startled by his assertive attitude.

"I'm here to join this...Dawnguard, because my home, Whiterun, was attacked, and I wanna help prevent it from happening again." he answered the stoic Redguard.

"Look around you, Nord, there's really not much to join, but I AM looking for able bodied people who are willing to help fight those damned blood suckers."

"By the way, you got a name?" Isran asked.

"Err...Fury." he answered sheepishly, but Isran's golden eyes widened in surprise.

"Fury...the Dragonborn? You're the Harbinger of the Companions. Ha! And you came to help us out...hmmmm, I could use a fighter like you, in fact, to see what you can do, I'm sending you on a little assignment. Tolan...tell him about this...err...Dimhallow crypt." Isran addresses the vigilant.

"Yes...myself and the other vigilants delved inside and made quick enemies of the vampires, later, we were attacked in our hall near the crypt, we stood no chance against the vampires, I barely escaped with my life, you and I shall travel back there and find what they were looking for." he explained to Fury.

"Tolan, you should stay here, the vigilants aren't trained to fight vampires, and need to recall every member of the vigilants, if they're being attacked all across Skyrim, then they'll be safer here than anywhere." he tried to reason with Tolan.

"No! I'll not stand idle while my brothers and sisters remain unavenged, it's the least I can do to help." he took his leave of the fort.

"I guess I should be going." Fury equipped his helmet.

"Wait, take this crossbow, best thing for killing bloodsuckers." Isran handed him the crossbow, and a small quiver holding at least thirty bolts.

"Thanks." Fury slung the crossbow around his back and tied the small quiver to his waist, and marched out the door.

 **(Outside Dimhallow Crypt)**

"This must be the place." he stood in front of the darkened cave, but a chill flowed through that made his skin crawl.

"I can see why it's called Dimhallow." he thought to himself.

As he entered the cave, he could hear chatter...but of who, he didn't know. When he came into the dim light of the cave, he finally could make out two figures, and under them was...Tolan.

"Damn...poor man, he deserved better." he thought to himself as he looked for ways to deal with them as quietly as possible, he couldn't approach them due to his heavy armor, but the main reason he couldn't approach was the death hound that was standing guard near the vampires.

But then he remembered the crossbow Isran had given him, he grabbed it, drew a bolt, locked it into place, loaded the crossbow, took his aim at the first vampire's head, and fired. The bolt flew quickly, until it sank itself into the skull of the Dunmer vampire. The other looked around in shock, the hound was on the prowl, until it received a bolt into it's head as well, leaving the lone female vampire.

"Who's there?!" she demanded. "I'm warning you, I will drain the life out of you!" she threatened. She backed up slowly, until she backed into something, tall, large, and metal. She turned to see Fury standing behind her, his black armor hiding him, except for the helmet's crimson glowing eyes, the only way she could see him. Before she could scream, a dagger found it's way into her dark and corrupted heart, and with one last breath, she fell to the ground, her cold body going limp.

"Isran was right," he looked at the crossbow strapped to his back, "It is a great tool for killing vampires." he chuckled as he sheathed his dagger, and grabbed the crossbow and repeated the reloading process.

He met some foes along the way, but they proved no fight for Fury, they either didn't get close due to his crossbow firing, or they were cut down by his dragon bone, flame enchanted greatsword, going through their undead flesh like hot butter. Until he heard chatter from below, he looked down to see two vampires interrogating a man, who had been beaten repeatedly.

"Tell us what you know vigilant!" they demanded.

"You'll get nothing from me monsters!" he fought back, the first vampire grabbed him, while the other grabbed his dagger.

"Wrong answer!" the vampire drove the dagger right through the vigilant's heart, making him drop dead on the floor."

"Fus, Ro Dah!" from above, the gate blew off it's hinges, and from above, a black armored Nord leaped with a greatsword, and onto the first vampire, driving the sword through it's back.

The vampire that had held the vigilant back drew his sword, and charged at Fury, but he didn't ,ove, instead, he uttered three words, "Yol, Toor Shul!" a blast of fire erupted from the Nord, and the vampire was set ablaze, it hissed and screamed, until it's body fell limp, and slowly turned into a pile of ash.

"Hmmmm, roasted..." he chuckled on the inside.

He came to face a large, stone circling of pylons, there was a small pedestal in the center, he pulled off his plated gauntlet, and placed his right hand over it, but before he could guess what was about to happen, a razor sharp blade sprang up, and went right through his hand, he gasped in pain and fell to his knee, as the blood from his hand seeped into the round, bowl like pylon.

One of the pylons began to glow purple, he looked around at the other dust collecting, still pylons, he looked at the streak of purple and finally pieced the puzzle together. He moved to the next pylon, and pushed it to where the purple glowing trail led, when it crossed over, the pylon did the same as the first, and erupted purple, and another trail appeared. When he finally moved every pylon, a the center of the circled area came to life, and a large stone construct appeared. He approached it as it began to slowly slide open, but what he was shocked to see, was a woman.

She had dark raven black hair, just as he, her silk smooth skin was deathly pale, her eyes...were bright orange, she had to be a vampire, her build was slim, but her features were matured, and she had some muscularity, probably due to vampires having double the strength, agility, speed, eyesight, hearing, and reflexes of a normal human. On her back was something that brought a chill to his spine...an Elder Scroll...a piece of reality, just hanging around her back.

She fell forward as her eyes were stirring, but before she could hit the ground, he caught her at lightning speed, and helped her to her feet.

"It's okay...you're safe..." he tried to comfort here.

"Thanks...I...I was just waking up...that felt...weird." she placed a palm on her spinning head.

"How long were you stuck in there…" he stumbled because he didn't know her name, he took off his helmet so she could see he showed no threat.

"Oh, I'm...I'm Serana...and I...I'm not sure…tell me, what's happening right now, in Skyrim?" she asked him.

"Well...there's a bloody civil war going on between the Empire, led by General Tullius, and the Stormcloak rebellion, led by Ulfric Stormcloak." her eyes widened at 'empire' and 'civil war'.

"Empire? From where?" she hadn't seen even the founding of the great empire? She had really been asleep for a long time.

"Cyrodill...the Imperial Empire of Cyrodill." he spoke the full name of the Empire.

"Cyrodill's the seat of an Empire? Wow...I've been asleep for a long time." she sighed.

"So you can already guess what this thing on my back is." she gestured to the scroll.

"Yes...it's an Elder Scroll, I'm well familiar with them."

"Look...I'm not sure where I am, what year this is, or what's happening and already happened in Skyrim while I was...away...but I just wanna get out of here, back to the fresh air...and I actually hate to say this...but I even miss the sunlight." she shook her head at the irony.

"Well I remember the way out...I could...escort you out, if you wish?" he asked her.

"I...I'd very much appreciate that...and I never caught your name." she reminded him.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is, Fury." he introduced himself to her.

"Alright, let's get out of here, follow behind me and stay close." he ordered. He drew his greatsword, and placed his helmet firmly on his head. She drew only a simple elven dagger and in her left hand, an obvious lightning spell appeared.

Only a few minutes of walking, and two gargoyles exploded from their stone illusions, they focused on Fury, but then saw Serana and targeted her. They charged at the two, the first received a sideways slash to it's head, sending it skidding in the direction of the swing, the second one however was directly behind it and smacked Fury aside and used it's wings to charge quickly at Serana, who wasn't fast enough with her spell, and was knocked onto her back.

The gargoyle that had been knocked down had gotten back up and now stood next to the other one, both ready to end Serana's life, both raised their claws, but before they could slash, the one on the left was grabbed, and thrown into the nearest wall, the other turned to see Fury, his helmet had been knocked off when the stone beast knocked him aside, and his eyes were now glowing vibrant green. He dodged it's attack and sent a powerful punch directly into the beast's face, staggering it, but when it regained itself, a sword was buried in it's chest, the gargoyle stuttered, and fell limp.

The other gargoyle charged behind Fury, thinking he was unaware, but before it could attack, a lightning bolt came into contact with it's face, staggering it. When it opened it's eyes, the same dragon bone greatsword buried itself in it's skull, making the gargoyle fall to the ground dead.

"Damn...those things are tough...are you okay?" he looked at Serana as she stood up, and dusted herself off in case she had any dirt on her.

"Yeah...I'm okay, and yeah, I hate those things too." she chuckled.

 **(The jetty)**

Serana had been relieved to breath fresh air after so long, she seemed terrifyingly calm about what had recently happened for her. But he said nothing about it, when they reached the jetty far to the northern part of Skyrim, he laid his helmet into the boat and got in to begin rowing, while she sat comfortably inside the small boat.

"So...back in Dimhallow Crypt...when the Gargoyles' attacked us, when your eyes were glowing green...what was that all about?" she asked. He was skeptical about bringing up the beast inside him.

"I...I have the beast blood in me." her eyes narrowed.

"So you're a werewolf?" she asked.

"Yes...I've been one for a long time."

"What was with the green glowing eyes...I mean, as much as I can remember, werewolf eyes were a dull brown, at least feral wolves."

"After being a wolf for so long, it takes it's time to evolve...to develop, and the eyes change colors as your beast form shapes, as does the fur, and the howl." he explained to her about one of the things that vampires hated almost as much as the sun.

"Hmmm, it seems that we underestimated the wolves, I'll have to...watch my back." she smirked, making his stutter slightly and look away. Ever since he had met her, he had acted a little nervous around him...there was something that he wasn't telling her.

"Ah, there it is...home." she gestured to the large, gloomy castle in the distance.

"That's your home?" he asked.

"Yeah...something wrong?" she asked him.

"No...it's just..." he looked at the tall spires of the castle, and the crows flying circles above the castle, it looked like a dreadful place.

"It doesn't look very lively." she actually chuckled at his answer.

"Well...I'm not sure my father intended it to say, 'Welcome all', on the front door." they chuckled together. While her eyes were closed, he took the time to admire her further, unlike most vampires, her features weren't stressed, and she was quite beautiful, but he dismissed the thought once she opened her eyes.

When they finally made it to the land, he pulled the boat onto the shore and secured it with a rope. She got off and stretched her arms and legs after the slow jetty ride across the water. As they made their way across the large stone bridge, he noticed the large stone gargoyles that rested across the bridge. He saw a lone guard standing watch outside, who drew his weapon and walked to the gate.

"Ah...home, sweet...castle." she shrugged.

"Hold! State your business…" he trailed off after he noticed Serana.

"Wait a moment...Lady Serana?! Hold on just a moment, I'll open the gate." he worked quickly to open the gate. When it opened, she led him inside, but when the door closed behind them, she stopped him.

"Hold up...so my father's not really one to accept outsiders...so just let me do the talking, and you'll be okay." he nodded in confirmation of her instructions. There was an elf who met them at the entrance, he was obviously a vampire as well.

"Halt! Intruders are not...wait...Lady Serana, is that you?!" he asked her.

"Yes...I need to see my father." she stepped towards him.

"Of course…," he led them into the mail hall, "Everyone, Lady Serana has returned!" he rejoiced.

She led Fury down the stairs, death filled his nose, blood covered the tables as the vampires feasted on humans as cattle, and the sight of it sickened him to the core.

"Ah after so long...my daughter returns, I trust you have my scroll?" he asked her. Fury was already annoyed by him.

"After all this time, that's the first thing you ask me when I return?" she asked in annoyance.

"My daughter...of course I missed you! Must I say it aloud?" he turned his attention to Fury.

"Yes...and who are you, to enter our sacred hall?" he asked.

"I am Fury." he answered with confidence, not nervous around him.

"I trust my daughter has told you what we are?" he questioned.

"Yes...you're all vampires." he answered, almost spat.

"Oh we're much more, but first where are my manners? I am Lord Harkon, lord of this court, and now our story…...we're the oldest race of vampires to live in Tamriel…and for centuries, we've lived here in peace, away from the cares of the world...but all of that was thrown away when my wife betrayed us." he went on and on, until he finally fell silent.

"Now...I suppose that I owe you a reward for safely returning my daughter...and my scroll, but only one reward could equal such a task." he trailed off, awaiting Fury's input.

"I'm listening." Fury shot.

"I offer you my blood, use it, and walk among men like a lion, among sheep."

"And if I refuse?" Fury asked.

"I shall spare you, once, but after that, you are prey." Harkon finished.

"But it seems you need a little more 'convincing', behold the power!" Harkon was surrounded by a vortex of blood, as his body changed, and when it cleared, his skin was now a deathly gray, he looked mutated, but Fury was sickened at the sight of the abomination.

"You think you're all high and mighty, but you're not the only one who has power." Fury smirked as his bones began to shift, and fur began growing along his body, he grew two feet taller, until he stood equal to Harkon's form. His claws sprang forth, his teeth became sharper, and his eyes glowed vibrant green. And as it completed, a blood chilling howl erupted from Fury as his werewolf form finished shaping.

But unlike most werewolves, he didn't attack, he just stood there, until he surprised Harkon, "As I said, still think you're the only one who has a great beast form?" he asked the vampire lord.

"Yes...I could smell it upon you as you entered, and may I say, Impressive, you've held onto that curse long enough for it to evolve, but my blood can purge it from you." Fury looked down and began to revert to his human form, and when he stood back, he was fortunate that his clothes remained on his body, it was his armor that got thrown off of him, he quickly re-equipped his armor until he looked as he did when he entered the castle.

"Let me just make one thing clear, I may have accepted if I wasn't already a member of the Dawnguard," serana's eyes widened, that's what he didn't tell her, he was a vampire hunter, he could have killed her, but he didn't, why? And what else could he be hiding? "And if you didn't attack my home city, Whiterun, I would have thought about it, but I've made my choice, and I refuse your gift!" Fury finished in a powerful voice.

"So be it...you are now prey, as are all mortals! But now, I banish you!" Harkon declared, Fury's vision faded as he was teleported out of the castle.

When he awoke, he jumped to his armored feet, how long had he been asleep?! It was not past dusk! He had to return to Fort Dawnguard, and fast! He hopped into the jetty and quickly began rowing back to land.

After half an hour of rowing, when he hit land, he grabbed a horn from his traveling bag, and blew, and the horn sounded for almost a mile. But after a few minutes, there was a galloping noise from the thick of the woods, until a horse leaped from the woods, but it was no normal horse. It had blood red eyes, and it's hair was as black as night, but Fury mounted it quickly and clicked into his saddle.

"Ride, Shadowmere, show me the meaning of haste!" the horse began galloping wildly, as if it's life was in danger, but he knew it wasn't. Being leader of the dark brotherhood had it's advantages, while he didn't live as an assassin any more, he left Nazir in charge of the brotherhood because he had wanted to live as a warrior, and among his allies of the companions, but that didn't matter right now.

 **(Fort Dawnguard)**

As he galloped towards the fort, Fury could already hear the sound of battle, spells being fired, crossbows firing, and hard hand to hand combat. He opened the currently unguarded gate, and saw as a team of eight Volkihar vampires were attacking, and Dawnguard soldiers, despite being slightly outnumbered, pushed back. It was little more than a tiny skirmish, but it was still a fight, Fury drew his greatsword, and galloped at the first vampire he saw, and once in range, he beheaded the bloodsucker with his blade.

He leaped off Shadowmere and began fighting all the vampires around him, he blocked the first one's attack, then staggered the vampire, he looked left and saw a vampire charging, "Yol, Toor Shul!" he burned the vampire alive, he looked to his right and saw a Dawnguard soldier get knocked to the ground, it was the woman who stood guard at the wall. He leaped to help her, when the vampire was about to drive it's sword through her skull, a blade found itself buried through the vampire's chest, and it was lifted off the ground, and slung at the charging vampire, who had just gotten up. When it pushed it's fallen comrade off, it looked as a bolt found it's way into his skull, and fell lifeless. Fury lowered his crossbow at seeing the vampire fall.

Isran and his allies, Celann, Durak, Beleval, and Ingjard all cut down the remaining vampires, mainly due to their fighting skills, but also due to their hatred for the vampires. Especially Isran, he had a circle of light following him, obviously a spell created for fighting vampires specifically, and swung his two handed, Dawnguard hammer quicker than anyone Fury had ever seen wield one.

"I should have known they would eventually find us...damn, I shouldn't have been recruiting so openly." Isran growled.

"Thank you for saving me life back there." the woman thanked Fury.

"Don't mention it..." he didn't know her name.

"Tilde." she answered, he nodded and looked to Isran.

"Hmmm, you're back, I don't suppose you have good news?" Isran asked.

"Well I wouldn't call it good." Fury answered.

"Damn...well, let's hear it then." he waited.

"The vampires were looking for a woman...inside Dimhallow Crypt."

"A woman? That seems highly unlikely…wait, where's Tolan?" he asked, but he felt that he already knew.

"He didn't stand a chance, he was killed by the first vampires inside, but he did manage to take two of them down." Isran chuckled.

"Poor bastard, now, what else happened?"

"Well, the woman...she was...a vampire." he winced as Isran's eyes narrowed.

"And you didn't put a bolt between her eyes?" he pressed.

"She posed no threat, in fact she asked for my help on getting out." Fury defended.

"Hmmm, I woulda' just ended it, but I suppose it was your choice, so tell me, why is this so important?" Isran asked.

"Well, she's the daughter of the leader of castle Volkihar..." he paused, seeing Isran's eyes widen.

"And it wasn't really her that made this situation horrible, see it was what she had sealed away with her."

"And what...was that?" Isran spat the question.

"An...Elder Scroll." his eyes slammed shut, because he could feel Isran's burning holes into his armor.

"And you didn't secure the scroll?!" Isran growled.

"If you saw what I did, you would have seen at least two dozen vampires surrounding you, and I was little more than one man." Isran didn't seem convinced.

"You're Dragonborn right? Couldn't you have just shouted them all to death?!" he questioned.

"Shouting doesn't work that way Isran, I'm still not powerful enough to repeatedly cast a shout, that takes time to master, so one shout would be all I could muster for a short time." he corrected Isran logically on what Paarthurnax had taught him.

"By the Gods...this couldn't get any worse...listen, this is more than you and I can handle alone." he admitted.

"So you're giving up?" Fury asked with surprise.

"Now when did I say that? Hell no we're not giving up. We just...we need..." he trailed off, looking down.

"As much as I hate to say it, we need help." Isran admitted for the first time in his life of being in the Dawnguard.

* * *

 **Okay I hope that did well for my first Skyrim Fanfiction, hope you guys didn't hate me using a modded armor for my Dragonborn, but if you guys don't like it, I can go back and remake it as a different armor, but if it's that way, there will be a vote on heavy armors to replace it, but let me know if you guys want it to change and I'll begin a vote. But anyway guys, hope you enjoyed, leave a review on what you think, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Fort Dawnguard)**

* * *

It didn't take long for Fury to convince Sorine and Gunmar to at least arrive at Fort Dawnguard, he and Gunmar had delved into a damp cave, and killed a cave bear that had taken the lives of several innocent people. And finding Sorine's pouch, full of Dwemer gyros', didn't take long due to the pouch being a little over ten feet behind her, hidden behind a rock.

And so he entered the fortress, and took notice that the two had arrived, but the gates closed before they could enter inside the living areas.

"Hold it right there!" Isran yelled from above. He pulled some lever that made a beam of sunlight hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" Sorine nearly yelled.

"Making sure you're not vampires...can't be too cautious." he answered as the gates lowered.

"So welcome to Fort Dawnguard, I'm sure you've been informed of what we're up against, vampires, AND they have an Elder Scroll, but if anyone's gonna stand in their way, it's gonna be us!" he finished.

"What exactly do they plan to use it for?" Sorine asked.

"We'll figure that part out later, but for now, let's get set up, Sorine, there's a work area where you can tinker with that new crossbow design you told me about those years ago, Gunmar, there's an area large enough for you to pin up some troll, get 'em armored up and ready for combat, and Fury, you and I are gonna get to the bottom of why a vampire came, asking to speak with YOU specifically," he emphasized before continuing, "Let's go and have a chat with it."

Gunmar and Sorine went where Isran had ordered, but Fury found the staircase to the upper level and made his way up. He finally reached the top of the stairs and Isran gestured for him to follow. They entered a room, a medical room, but when they turned the corner, Fury was greeted to a torture room, blood covered the wall, and there was bottles of mead lining the wall…Isran was definitely a busy man.

But that wasn't what Fury was startled by,...but the familiar vampire he had found sealed away in Dimhallow Crypt.

"Serana! Wha-what are you doing here?" he asked her, ignoring Isran's disgust.

"I know I chose bad timing to arrive, but I needed to speak with you, because for some odd reason, I feel that I can trust you." she smiled lightly, he was lucky that he had his helmet for that, because his cheeks reddened at seeing her smile.

"It must be bad if you came to the fortress," he gestured to Isran and the torture chamber, "this man owns." Isran rolled his eyes.

"Yes...I know, but...well it's about why I was sealed away with the Scroll." he removed his helmet as his dark eyebrows furrowed.

"What about you?" ha asked.

"Well...it goes back to my mother, see my father wasn't always cruel...we actually used to be a happy family, but all that changed when he stumbled upon this absurd prophecy."

"What kind of prophecy?" he asked.

"Oh, vague and cryptic like most Skyrim prophecies, it was about vampires' ruling over the sun, and sending Tamriel into an eternal darkness." his eyes were as wide as they could be when she finished.

"That's vague? I'm the dragonborn of destiny, sent to Skyrim to kill Alduin and save the world from being consumed, and you call THAT vague?" now it was her turn to feel her eyes nearly fall out of their sockets.

"Dragonborn? Alduin? What are you on about?" she asked.

"Oh...err...I should've kept my mouth shut...look I'll tell you later, but right now, I believe you, but it's Isran that needs convincing." he looked to the old Redguard.

"Alright, we've heard what it wants to say, now give me a damn good reason I shouldn't make this creature a stain on the wall." Fury grew irritated with the Redguard.

"Because we'll need her." he answered plainly.

"Why?! Because of some prophecy about some vampire trying to put the sun out?! …Do you actually believe that?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Yes...why else would she come to a fort, housing literally VAMPIRE hunters?" he questioned Isran.

"I don't know, maybe it has a death wish...or maybe it's just plain mad." he grumbled.

"IT, has a name Isran." he growled.

"Alright fine, it-she, can stay...for now." he looked at her now.

"Do you hear me? Don't feel like a guest, because you're not, you a resource, an asset. And don't make me regret my sudden outburst of acceptance and generosity, because if you do, your friend here is going to pay for it." he warned her.

"I'll remember that, the next time I'm feeling hungry." she chuckled, earning a growl from Isran.

"So now we need to read this scroll...but unfortunately, none of us can, and the only people who can, the Moth Priests', are all the way in Cyrodill unfortunately..." she lowered her head slightly.

"I saw some imperial scholar being escorted by a unit of the Empire's best fighters, the praetorian guard. He wore a gray robe, and he was bald, had a beard, that was all describable about him, that may be your moth priest. But I won't waste men trying to search, we're at war with your kind, a war that I intend to win." he turned and left the room.

"Well, at least we have a lead...what do you think we should do?" she asked Fury.

"Well...if anyone knows of a moth priest, then it's the mage college." she nodded in approval, remembering the old college.

"Alright, I guess we'll head there." she threw her hood over her head.

"Tonight, and since I'd rather not have you stay here, in a fort full of people who want to see you dead, we're staying in Riften, until dawn you and I can get some rest." she nodded in agreement.

 **(Hours later, The Bee and Barb)**

While Riften was mostly gloomy, the inn was usually safe from the crime run city. Hardy music played as the townsfolk drank. Fury had gotten out of his heavy, black plated armor, only wearing a simple white mining shirt and dark, cloth breeches, and simple boots as Serana sat next to him, since dawn wasn't coming for another two hours.

"Back at Dawnguard, you mentioned something about being dragonborn...what was that all about?" she asked him, earning a slow, heavy sigh from him.

"When I first came to Skyrim, I was running from the past, and soon after I came, I learned I had the blood of a dovah in me. But see, there's one dragon who wants to see me and the world burn...Alduin." the name chilled her, it was rare to not know the tale of the world eater, but to know it wasn't a fantasy...it scared her to think of it.

"I remember when I faced him...upon the throat of the world…" he remembered the battle.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Bahloki nahkip sillesejoor. My belly is full of the souls of your fellow mortals, Dovahkiin. Just die now and await your fate in Sovngarde, like the vermin you are!" Alduin fired a blast of fire at the party of nords, which they quickly rolled out of the way from._

" _A lost funt, you are too late, Alduin!" Paarthurnax quickly raised himself into the air._

" _Dovahkiin, use Dragonrend if you know it!" the elder dragon began flying after the black dragon, both breathing fire at each other. Alduin conjured a shout, as if hell fell from the heavens, meteors struck rapidly upon the throat of the world._

" _Joor, ZAH FRUL!" the blast soared quickly, and struck the World Eater. The dragon, as if he had willfully done so, landed roughly against the ground, unable to move his wings._

" _GAH! What-what have you done?! My teeth ache, my wings tear, what have you done to me Dovahkiin?!" Alduin was in a frenzy._

" _Now's our chance, go!" Fury yelled as he drew his heavy sword, and began slashing at Alduin. Farkas, Vilkas and Lydia joined their leader, while Aela sent dozens of arrows into the dark dragon with her light, yet powerful bow._

 _Using his powerful tail, Alduin smacked Farkas into the tall rock wall that Paarthurnax used as a perch commonly. Like a battering ram, he bashed Vilkas to the ground, but before he could finish the nord, he was penetrated by steel at his side. He looked to see the housecarl, with her sword buried in his leg. Like he had with Farkas, he sent her sailing into the rocks._

 _He received more arrows, piercing him with pain, he located the archer and with a powerful inhale, he blasted searing red fire from his large mouth at Aela. She had barely enough time to roll to cover before the blast hit her._

" _ALDUIN!" a voice thundered._

 _He turned to look at Fury, the thorn in his side._

" _You...you cannot escape the cold hand of death and terror. Tell me, little wretch, what makes you...so special?" the large dragon snarled._

" _I should ask you the same?" he provoked Alduin. Alduin once again blasted a huge wave of fire from his mouth, but before it reached Fury-_

" _FUS RO DAH!" the force of the shout sent the flames back into Alduin's face and through the flames, leaped Fury, his sword drawn. The blade buried itself into the dragon's neck. Alduin howled with pain, he threw off Fury and painfully removed the sword from his long, bleeding neck. He knew he was not fit to fight anymore, and with a growl of anger, he gained height from the ground._

" _An empty victory Dovahkiin, know that it will be the only one that you receive, for the next time we meet, it shall be in sovngarde." Alduin warned him as he quickly flew off towards the mountains. Vilkas picked Farkas up from the snow, Aela helped Lydia up from the rocks, where as Fury continued to watch Alduin soared off into the distance._

" _It's barely over..." he spoke softly. Parthurnaax landed close by._

" _Alduin could never be defeated so easily Dovahkiin, but know that if you could weaken him, then it proves that he is not immortal to you. It will take an entire year for the ritual that will make his portal into sovngarde, to be completed...take the time you have to prepare, for you shall need to be much more prepared when he is at full strength." the old dragon spoke slowly._

 **(present)**

She had been deep in thought as he explained the battle against Alduin, how it could have been easily lost if not for Dragonrend.

"Why were you so skeptical about telling me?" she asked.

"Well...not everyone wants to see a dragonborn return, the Thalmor for instance. They have a spy network that's been hunting me ever since I made a name for myself, I keep myself hidden so they don't learn who I'm close to, and can't use the people I hold close against me." it made sense to her, the Thalmor were ruthless and cared not for who they killed or robbed.

After some time passed and the music died down, she began to feel drowsy.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get some sleep...wait, where will you sleep?" she asked him, but she took notice that he had his armor on again.

"I don't intend to." he stepped outside the room, made his way downstairs, and out of the Bee and Barb.

She could see him from her window, he stood guard at the bridge, his helmet held to the side, the full moon shining down upon his black armor, reflecting it in a magnificent silver.

She decided to just let it go and get some rest. But after some time of rolling around, she couldn't find herself to sleep.

She suddenly felt a gloved hand cover her mouth, and pulled a cloth around it so she couldn't bite the hand. She squirmed and tried to call out but her cry was silenced by the cloth gagging her.

"Alright little bloodsucker…time to take you back to your daddy so I can get my pay." the voice was soft, yet cold and unforgiving. She continued to fight his grip, but he was much stronger than she was, which surprised her greatly.

But she could hear heavy footsteps come up the stairs, if it was help, he'd hear it any second, so she continued to struggle to distract the man.

"Let her go!" she heard the thundering voice of Fury. She could hear the plated boots clash against the floor as he charged her assaulter. Fury threw a nose breaking punch at the man's face, sending the man skidding back, and releasing Serana. Fury grabbed the vampire and moved in front of her, unsheathing his greatsword. She could now see the man who had attacked her, he wore mostly leather armor over his clothes, and a hood that hid his face.

The man drew his dagger, which was surprisingly long to be considered a dagger, and thrust at Fury with it. Fury barely had enough time to dodge it, he tried to uppercut him with his large greatsword, but the man was too fast.

When he sent a successful thrust at Fury, the dagger, in response to contact against the hard plated armor, shattered, the shards fell to the floor. Fury growled and grabbed the man by his neck, and slammed him into the nearest wall, the red eyes on his tall, horned helmet glaring holes into the assaulter.

"Why are you here?!" Fury interrogated the man. More footsteps were heard from the stairs, Serana turned to see a man in similar leather armor as the unknown attacker, but he lacked the hood, his hair was a golden brown, and he looked very sly, yet menacing, in a handsome way.

"Damn, I should have been quicker." the man had a smooth and very rough voice.

"Fury turned slightly to look at the man, "Brynjolf, good to see you, do you know who this, bastard, is?" Fury asked him.

"Aye lad, he's a rouge member of the guild, some vampire, who claimed to be a "business man", offered and he slunk away in the middle of the night for the bounty." he looked at the young appearing woman in the room.

"This must be the bounty, who's the lass?" he asked,

"My name is Serana." she answered, as he admired her form, but took notice of her glowing orange eyes before attempting to look at her backside.

"Serana, this is Brynjolf, my right hand in the thieves guild." Fury introduced Brynjolf as he bowed in front of her.

"It's a pleasure." he commented humbly.

After conversing, "Well, I think I'll take this sorry excuse of a thief to be interrogated, I think Vex will have one hell of a time questioning him." he smirked, Fury nodded and handed him the man who attacked Serana, who was now unconscious.

They decided to head out of Riften since neither of the two would be able to sleep after what happened.

"Well Serana, I wish it was a better visit, but that's Riften for you." he commented on the city as he walked alongside Shadowmere as the horse carried her.

"Well, it sure beat being stuck my castle with my father." she chuckled as they made their way to Winterhold.

* * *

 **Hey people, I hope that chapter was good, sorry it has been forever since I posted an update, but I have been busy with school, I hope you all understand. Anyway, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter, but I'll have it ready some day in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So...this has been held up for SO long, I have no excuse really, but I did get Skyrim Special Edition and I'm having a lot of fun going back and playing the game. But yeah I've gotten a reminder of what happened during Dawnguard. I get so many reminders of little moments that occurred during it. I plan to pick up where I left off when Fury and Serana were headed to the college. Now I WILL be adding a new follower to the story since they're leaving Riften, I think a few of you who read this know this follower. His name is Inigo, a completely original and custom made follower who I think is the most chill Khajiit the Dragonborn will ever know. Also they'll have a back-story just like Inigo explains in the game.**

* * *

 **(Riften Stables)**

Fury placed his sword onto the cart along with his helmet. Serana was sitting patiently in the wooden cart as her companions prepared themselves. Next to Fury was an indigo, fur colored Khajiit who wore ebony armor except a helmet; but the torso armor was different from normal ebony armor, it had no pauldrons, and it had dark chainmail under the arms, covering the shoulders, along his arms and trailed down in a cover below the waist.

Fury had given his Khajiit friend the Ebony mail armor which he really had no use for after acquiring it; he still wasn't proud of what he had done to get the armor.

"Do we have everything, Inigo?" Fury asked the Khajiit.

"Yes my friend, I've packed plenty of food and drinks for our journey. I must say again, thank you for allowing me to come along on this adventure." Inigo and Fury had been reunited after their separation in Cyrodiil, the Khajiit was hooked on Skooma and believed Fury was planning to kill him for his cut of the reward they were to be given from their associate.

The associate had died before Inigo could return and their reward died with him; Inigo had attempted to kill Fury for gold he would never receive. But putting the past behind them, Fury and Inigo both fought side by side now.

"You're welcome, I need a reliable fighter at my back" he meant it, especially while most of his companions were either busy with their own missions or like Lydia, were guarding the holds and maintaining his personal Courier network. The network was something Fury had set up himself with his housecarls and all of the alliances he was apart of, in the major holds, to stay ahead of the Thalmor; he also in the Minor holds, Falkreath and Morthal, along with the towns and villages bar Riverwood, he had agents of the Blades stationed in plain sight to keep an eye out for him.

In Dawnstar, Fury had the Dark Brotherhood to watch out for the Thalmor. In Winterhold the mages were watchful to warn him of any Thalmor movements. In Riften, he had the Thieves Guild along with Iona to watch for the Thalmor. If they spotted the High Elves looking for Fury, they'd have a courier bring him the news so he could either be prepared to fight or avoid them.

Getting away from that, Fury allowed Inigo to load his ebony bow and sword into the cart along with his quiver of arrows. Fury laid his crossbow in and let Inigo climb in first. The large Nord tied the reins of Shadowmere and two horses Fury had bought from Riften's stable, to the back of the cart. The Khajiit sat down on the opposite side of Serana. Fury pulled himself in and sat a couple feet away from her.

The cart began moving as they now began their journey to Winterhold. They had to find the whereabouts of the Moth Priest before Harkon got word that someone who can read Elder Scrolls was in Skyrim and the one place they had to go on was that anyone who studies the art of magic would visit the college; if he wasn't still there, they could ask where he went.

Fury kept looking at the vampire whenever she wasn't focusing on them, but he didn't know that Inigo caught him staring at the vampire, instantly knowing what Fury felt for her; but he would leave that for later.

 **(A day later, Winterhold, the Mage college)**

They were all in the Library, the Arcanaeum, Fury had been talking with Urag about the Moth Priest. Serana and Inigo were browsing or reading books during this.

"He's not here?" Fury asked the Orc, who shook his head.

"Nope, he came here for maybe a day, studied half the Arcanaeum's books over subjects such as history on Skyrim, the holds, several magic tomes, and a few books I had on the Elder Scrolls. He left Winterhold yesterday and, if memory serves me, was headed to Dragon Bridge; that's where the Praetorian Cohort escorting him can stop and transition with a stationed cohort of Tulius's heavily armored Legionaries, but the Legion cohorts aren't even half the size of a Praetorian cohort." Fury's eyes widened.

"And how many men make up a Praetorian Cohort?" he asked, Urag shrugged.

"From what I saw, a little over a hundred soldiers were escorting him, but I think they were joining Tullius to merge into the Legion and were just escorting the Moth Priest since their schedules crossed." Fury's eyes widened.

Less than a hundred armored Legionaries, probably battle hardened but still relaxed soldiers escorting a Moth Priest while a powerful Vampire Lord was looking for him...it was a recipe for disaster. It also didn't help that Urag said the size of a cohort of heavy Legionaries in Skyrim was less than half of a Praetorian unit.

"Alright, thank you." Fury quickly turned away and gestured for Serana and Inigo to follow. He almost jogged out, his heavy, black plated armor clanking as he moved.

"What did you learn?" she asked the Dragonborn, he sighed as he didn't stop moving to get back to the cart.

"That Moth Priest is about to have an unprepared cohort of Legionaries guarding him once he arrives at Dragon Bridge...if the Vampires attack, they'll be slaughtered in a mass ambush of Vampires, death hounds and gargoyles!" Serana instantly knew why he was panicked.

They mounted their horses and began spurring west, to reach Dragon Bridge.

 **(The next day, Dragon Bridge)**

The three had stabled their horses at the inn; they needed to travel lightly. Inigo trailed behind to cover their rear in case they were attacked. Fury's armor clanked heavily as the plating hit against the mail under it.

As Urag had explained, the Praetrian Cohort was on the road to Solitude. They instantly knew they had been too late to catch the priest.

He sniffed the air, removing his helmet to get a better sense. His eyes widened in fear...shock maybe.

"Fire...sweat…flesh...blood's been spilled his day." they sped up, pushing themselves to hurry.

They passed a hill and saw the carnage of a skirmish. Inigo winced at seeing the remnants of Imperial Legionaries. They were scattered across the ground surrounding a lone cart; even the horse was dead.

Dead vampires, gargoyles, thralls and death hounds were also spread out around the Imperial carnage. They hadn't been merciless, body parts littered the ground, blood soaked the dirt and gravel of the roads.

"We're too late!" Serana cursed, her fangs appearing in a sneer. He looked around the dozens of bodies to predict what had happened.

The way their bodies laid, close together and surrounding the cart.

"What a slaughter...what would do this?" Inigo asked his friend, Fury had an answer...he thinked.

"They were ambushed," he looked at the gargoyles lying outside the lines of Imperial bodies. "they closed ranks and attempted to defend the priest…" he also saw the way the death hounds were angled and in between the imperial bodies. "… they sent the gargoyles in to cripple their line and formation…" he observed that the thralls were numerous in dead bodies around the Imperial carcases.

"The death hounds ran into the gaps to cause mayhem within the ranks..." he spotted how the few vampire bodies were a distance away from the carnage.

"The thralls fought alongside the gargoyles to keep them occupied…" he looked to the cart, there was no moth priest body. "The vampires here stood back and poured into them with magic...until no more remained...and took the priest." Serana was impressed, it made sense too: her father wasn't known for giving merciful orders...even if it meant his own troops dying in the process.

He knelt down before a vampire's body, he searched over it, until he found a folded note. He opened it, revealing to be orders.

He read it out loud. "I have new orders for you. Prepare an ambush just south of the Dragon Bridge. Take the Moth Priest to Forebears' Holdout for safekeeping until I can break his will...Malkus." he finished, her eyes flared at hearing that name.

"Malkus!" she growled, he was confused.

"Who's Malkus?" he asked her, she sighed in frustration. Inigo was equally confused, he stepped carefully over the bodies to avoid walking on one.

"My father's right hand...the only one of his court who's not afraid to carry out Harkon's dirty work and orders. He's dangerous...the one reason my father likes him is because he's practically even more violent than father is. My father treats him like a son..." he saw her eyes lower in minor sadness.

"Are you alright?" he asked, she sighed, shaking her head; honestly, she was afraid to give him an answer.

"Let's just...find the priest." he decided to let it go and smelled the air, trying to pick up a scent. He detected a trail that could hopefully lead them to the vampires.

They followed the trail for almost an entire hour until it lead them to a cave entrance.

"Well...ladies first." he smirked, she shook her head and stepped into the dark tunnel. Fury placed his helmet upon his head and led Inigo inside.

There was, what looked like, a small fortress inside the cave. It had two levels, in the center of the second level, there was a large dome of energy surrounding something. They could see vampires and thralls patrolling across the wall.

Fury drew his crossbow, locking a bolt into place; there were three death hounds guarding the main path to the structure, Serana prepared to use her favored lightning spell, he looked back and shook his helmeted head.

"We don't wanna alert the whole place...Inigo, get your bow ready." the Khajiit drew his ebony longbow and knocked an arrow. Fury fired a bolt, instantly dropping one of the death hounds.

Inigo dropped the next one, the arrow sank into the creature's skull. The last one was thrown back by the impact of another bolt from Fury's crossbow; it crawled slowly until it fell over dead. He made a signal meaning to move up. They all crept down the stairs and along the path that led to the structure.

Fury unsheathed his flame-enchanted dragonbone greatsword, Inigo drew his ebony sword and Serana pulled her elven dagger from it's sheathe and prepared her lightning spell.

There was a guard at the front, but now the three had the advantage since the vampires didn't know they were there. A sudden attack would catch them unprepared.

He nodded to Inigo, the two approached the unsuspecting guard, Fury held back and allowed Inigo to approach almost silently. The Khajiit jumped from the darkness and slammed his sword right into the thrall's gut. Fury leaped from the shadows and beheaded the thrall.

Serana was impressed by their teamwork. The trio closed in on Malkus and the shield of energy. Fury headbutt a vampire with his helmeted head and impaled the creature upon his sword. Serana struck a thrall's face with her lightning strike, scarring his flesh before slamming her dagger into his chest. Inigo was having a harder time, a gargoyle leaped at him; he rolled out of it's way.

The beast ran to him, it's large claws raised to attack the Khajiit, who dodged again and slashed across the creature's back. It flew at him again, Inigo this time aimed his sword towards the beast; the gargoyle was impaled, the momentum of it's charge was turned against it.

More gargoyles broke from their stone forms and charged their rear; Inigo saw this and knew this would be an unnecessary distraction.

"Go on my friend, I will deal with the gargoyles!" Inigo drew his bow and began sending arrows off towards the gargoyles.

Fury and Serana approached the barrier, inside was a man wearing gray robes; he could only be the moth priest.

"Ah! Serana! I've been expecting this reunion...just not with this...lowlife...mortal…" Malkus stepped down from his perch; he smirked, that smile boiled her blood.

"I'm not royalty, by any means...but at least I'm no one's servant." Malkus hissed and appeared right in front of Fury; the Dragonborn summoned the thu'um within him.

" _ **Fus, RO DAH!"**_ a huge wave of force erupted from the Nord, the vampire raised a ward, the shout broke around the ward.

Fury was shocked, no one had ever blocked his shouts...this vampire was definitely tricky. He swung his greatsword down to crush the bloodsucker, but Malkus sidestepped it and used his enhanced strength to send the Nord flying back into the nearest wall.

"Fury!" Serana was shocked, the warrior had been toppled in seconds. She drew her dagger, slowly backing away, knowing she was no match for him.

His ward knocked out any chance of using spells, her only choice was melee combat. She prepared her dagger as he closed in on her.

His steel sword was freshly sharpened and pointed towards her. When he had her cornered, he raised his sword to deal a blow; an ebony tipped arrow found it's way into Malkus's shoulder. He growled in pain, looking back to see a Khajiit wielding a bow.

"Die, undead fiend!" Inigo growled. Malkus hissed and used a spell to pull the Khajiit to him, before sending him into a wall too.

He turned his attention to Serana who was trying to sneak up on him, he smirked and used the hilt of his sword to strike her across the face. He stood over her, ready to knock her out.

"Harkon will reward me greatly for bringing you back...so...lights ou-!" a spine chilling roar erupted from behind them.

Malkus looked back to see a large, hulking Werewolf standing where Fury once laid. This werewolf had dark gray fur, he wasn't as hunched over as usual werewolves, and his eyes were a vibrant green that glowed in the dark shadows.

"This will be interesting." Malkus began changing until he stood in his tall vampire lord form.

Malkus hovered his way towards Fury, who charged him. When they were both in range, Fury leaped at the vampire, Malkus wasn't prepared and received several blood spilling wounds along his gray skinned body.

He used his sharp claws to claw at the werewolf; unlike Harkon, he relied on brute strength, not magic, to kill his prey.

He kicked the wolf back, Fury hit the wall. When he regained himself, he extended his claws and scraped them across the stone wall.

He charged again, Malkus attempted to fly upward to get the advantage, but Fury climbed up and leaped, grabbing the vampire by his ankles; he pulled the vampire down to the ground.

Malkus tried to regain himself, but the large werewolf slammed him into the wall. Serana was terrified, yet amazed when she watched Fury sink his sharp teeth and fangs into the vampire's throat, with a horrific ripping of flesh, he nearly ripped Malkus's head off.

Inigo was shocked at what he had witnessed, he had seen Fury go on rampages as a werewolf...but never this violent.

Serana slowly stepped towards the Nord, she was rapidly questioning if she was stupid or wise to be going close to a possibly unstable werewolf who could easily rip her apart.

"...Fury?" she was almost ten feet away. The werewolf shot backwards, locking his emerald glowing eyes with her crimson ones. For a second, his eyes became slightly more human as Fury realized it was her.

Seconds passed as the werewolf knelt down and began shifting back down to human form, revealing Fury.

He looked up at them with fear, knowing exactly what he did. He wasn't proud of letting the beast within take over.

He sighed, "We'll talk about it later...let's just...get the moth priest and leave." he walked over and got suited back up in his armor.

Inigo reluctantly searched Malkus's body, until he found some kind of stone that matched the barrier surrounding the moth priest.

"My friend...I have found something." Fury observed it, looking to Malkus's overlooking position. He took it up there to find a large tablet with a hole that matched the stone. He slid it inside the socket; something happened and the barrier swirling around the moth priest lowered itself.

They all stood around the dazed priest; when he regained his consciousness, he drew his curved blade and swung it wildly at them.

"Stay back beasts!" he didn't attack with skill, it was only defense.

Fury grabbed the priest by his neck, the priest was staring into the scarlet eyes of Fury's helmet.

"Wait, wait!" Fury sighed, putting him down.

"Forgive me...my mind was slipping from sanity...thank you...any longer and they would have had control over me." he thanked them graciously.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dexion Evicus...I don't have much to give, but if there's anything I can do to return the favor of saving my life, just ask." he smiled gratefully.

"Actually yes...there is something…can you read an Elder Scroll?" Fury asked. Dexion's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Why yes, do you have one?" the Moth Priest asked him.

"Yes. But not here, ride with us to Fort Dawnguard. You'll be safer there." Serana explained to the Priest, he seemed fine with it.

"Of course! I don't have anything left after the attack, so I will travel alongside you." Dexion beamed.

"My friend, we had better leave soon, before more vampires arrive." Inigo alerted them.

 **(Four days later, Fort Dawnguard)**

Dexion was resting, as was Inigo. They had traveled with little sleep, Isran was patient enough to understand that. Fury sat at the large meeting table on the bottom level.

"I thought you were asleep." he said suddenly.

Serana stepped from the darkness of the fort. "I should say the same about you." she spoke softly. He purposefully kept his eyes from locking on her, knowing that if he did, he would lose himself in looking at her; he wouldn't admit it though just because he knew it would affect their fresh friendship.

"If you had the beast blood for as long as I have...you come to realize sleep is scarce and hard to achieve. She felt bad for him, even she slept rather well.

"I still don't see why you don't try to sleep." he sighed at this.

"Hours of rolling around in bed isn't something I enjoy." she realized the werewolf curse was a larger burden than she ever thought.

"So...what do you think the scroll will reveal?" she asked him, he shook his head.

"It's unpredictable...I tried to read one once before...I saw the past...there's no way to tell...but hopefully it's something that will help us bring Harkon down."

"Hopefully...it certainly will be a strange journey..." they both chuckled at this.

She was about to walk off and head back to bed, but he spoke up.

"Well...everything has been strange recently...delving into an ancient ruin and finding a gorgeous vampire at the center after Divines know how many ages...who's also the daughter of a powerful Lord.

She chuckled, leaving to get some sleep. On her way to bed, she realized something he had said in his last sentence.

" _Did he call me gorgeous?"_ she asked herself, but she knew she should let it go, he may have been joking around...but something deep, deep down told her, he meant it.

* * *

 **Hey all, I know I took almost a year to make this chapter, life and other writing gets involved, also I started High School so that's a thing...but anyway, hope you all enjoyed, I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as possible. Also if anyone has ANY suggestions, tell me.**


End file.
